The Huntress of Vale
by PH1LEX
Summary: RWBY High School AU. The Huntress of Vale. Beacon Academy is renowned for its highly developed theatre program, which at the end of every year gives students the opportunity to create, write and direct the final end of year production. Yang and Blake have been given the opportunity of a life time. But! with Cinder Fall as Co-Director will the production even make it to curtain?
1. Chapter 1

**The Huntress of Vale**

Chapter 1:

Yang Xiao Long had been sent to see Professor Ozpin many times in the past … most of the time for not so … "positive reasons".

But today Yang could not be more excited as she stood waiting for what she knew and dreamed of having for so long was just behind that door … the opportunity to be director of Beacons final production of the school year.

Beacon had one of the best arts and theatre programs in all of Vale this was just common knowledge, regardless of where you came from. The reason for this was due to its many opportunities it provides its students. To its well versed staff that had many years of experience in their fields. To the school having multiple connections in the industry that were connected all throughout Remnant.

However, the biggest reason of all was that at the end of the year the final production was always one that had to be created by the students. This gave many students a chance to shine and make something memorable that would last throughout the ages and get people noticed by various scouts looking to offer scholarships and the like.

Finally, years of countless productions being nothing more then a stage hand or a set designer, and then taking on more roles as well as spending many hours after school and on weekends learning every possible in and out of the theatre will have finally payed off as her dream was about to come true.

She had no doubt in her mind. As although Yang had often gotten into trouble in class by most teachers, her ability and passion had been seen by the head of theatre Mrs. Glynda Goodwitch and the teacher couldn't help but fully respect Yang for her efforts and go as far as basically guarantee this position in Yang's mind as on the last production Yang had been pulled aside by Mrs. Goodwitch and told "You have shown great merit Yang Xiao Long. Be prepared, an opportunity will present itself soon." and then smiled! ... Yang had spent hours upon hours with Mrs. Goodwitch but never had she seen her smile, the idea of her smiling was almost foreign to her. Although Mrs. Goodwitch instantly stated not to "let it go to her head" as her smile quickly vanished, as quickly as it came.

The blonde struggled to contain her excitement, as she knew this would be the day she waited for. The blonde was almost about to start bouncing up and down in the air and start fist pumping but composed herself when Professor Ozpin called her through the door "come in … Yang" she heard him sigh.

Yang strode into Professor's Ozpin office with the biggest grin on her face opening the door wide. When she saw Mrs. Goodwitch standing by Professor Ozpin who was seated at his desk, she knew this was it…

But then she heard an unmistakable sound of a third person say "Yang?" in a questioning tone.

Cinder Fall who was seated turned and saw Yang and they both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Yang's once wide smile was now gone as her eye's darted around the room in disbelief before turning to the teachers and crying in unison with Cinder "WHATS GOING ON?!"

Professor Ozpin sighed whilst rubbing his temples "Miss Fall and Miss Xiao Long due to the final production of the year being so close and you two both wanting the position of Director. Mrs. Goodwitch and I have decided that the production will be … co-directed" Professor Ozpin had clasped his hands over his ears after this shocking revelation. But it did not seem to help as the onslaught of angry yelling that came his way only worsened his already pounding head due to the lack of caffeine he had missed out on this particular morning.

Then on top of that Mrs. Goodwitch had entered the fray flailing her whip which he had stated was not to be brought to school hit the table in an attempt to stop the arguing that had yet to make the two girls calm down.

Professor Ozpin had had enough. "LADIES" he pronounced over the top of the rambling. The two girls seemingly stood at attention after this and Mrs. Goodwitch also began to compose herself in front of her employer.

"Please … understand that both Mrs. Goodwitch and I believe that you are both capable of running the productions individually". "But! Due to you BOTH! Wanting the position and their only being ONE more production this year … this is the most logical and sensible way to resolve this issue."

He got up out of his chair and moved to the window before continuing in his much normal and calmer tone. "I understand if you are upset, but this is still a chance you have been waiting for and that is not offered lightly. You have both proven yourself throughout your eagerness and ingenuity towards this school and its theatre program and it has not gone unnoticed."

He turned from the window to walk over to stand in front of his chair with both hands behind his back. "So do try to work together, I will not tolerate any aggressiveness towards one another" his eyes focused in on both Yang and Cinder "also if there are to be arguments and such about this arrangement there will be NO final production this year!"

Sweat dropped from Yang and she held her breath swearing profusely in her mind, Cinder starred at the floor and her mouth went agape but then turned into a sly smile but only for a second. "Then I won't direct" Cinder stated simply. Mrs. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin were quite surprised to hear this but none more so then Yang.

"Our ideas on what and how this production will be will probably vary to significantly to create a good show" She sighed placing a hand on Yang's shoulder, while she still starred at the ground "Therefore I believe Yang should be the director of the last production this year" she turned to the teachers who were still quite surprised by all that Cinder was saying "… she really does deserve it" Cinder's eye's watered and she almost looked on the verge of breaking down …

But Yang was having none of it.

Cinder turned again to Yang in her "crying" state "at least allow me to help in any way I can" Yang quickly pulled her into a hug "of course you can I can never thank you enough for the kind offer" Yang thanked her profusely for the opportunity to direct the production.

Both Ozpin and Goodwitch looked on amazed by their student's kind admiration towards one another and credited them by being exactly what a student of Beacon should be. Mrs. Goodwitch then discussed how they would meet regularly to discuss the production and Professor Ozpin gave them wishes his best wishes. "Good luck girls, I know you two can produce a quality production that we'd expect from such outstanding students of our school". The pair thanked their teachers and then left to go back to classes.

After that was all sorted the pair left side by side. Yang waited until she was beyond earshot of the office and quickly pushed Cinder to the closest wall. Cinder was startled but recomposed herself quickly as the blonde went off at her screaming. "What the hell was that!?" Staring into Cinder's eye's intensely as if trying to get inside Cinder's mind to realise her alternative motives. "What was what Yang!?" Cinder shot back "I just gave you the chance to direct by yourself" Cinder pushed Yang away and the two stood not giving each other an inch until Yang gave into Cinders fiery eyes. "…. But why?" Cinder sighed contently and began to walk away before half turning a sly smile on her lips "I guess … you'll just have to find out".

A chill went down Yang's spine as she watched Cinder walk away; she wasn't one for playing politics she thought but she guessed she'd have to. A smile found its place on Yang's face; At least … I'm the director of this year's final production she thought. She then went on to mentally praise herself whilst fist pumping the air before returning to her classroom.

* * *

Blake Belladonna sat in one of Professor Port's legendary Friday biology lectures where nothing is completed and everything is permitted, as everyone quietly talked to each other as the Professor just continued on and on … and on about everything and nothing in particular to do with biology or just his general past life that had nothing to do with the subject of biology ... thankfully…

This wouldn't be so bad if she had someone to talk to. Although being friends with Pyrrah Nikos champion athlete at Beacon who was seated to the right of her she actually paid attention to this nonsense and would even take notes!

This unfortunately left Blake with nothing to do but stare out the window to her immediate left and hope… no pray for something, anything to happen and distract her from this nightmare.

And then her Scroll vibrated.

"Finally" Blake mentally sighed while she got her phone out of her pocket to save herself from what would be the next 25 minutes of her life.

When Blake saw the message she couldn't help but smile.

/guess whose directing this year's final production/ - Yang

/idk you?/ Blake sent back before Yang could reply.

/yours truly/ … /HEY! your supposed to wait!/

Blake laughed to herself before replying /*you're/

Blake was almost in a fit of laughter in Professor Port's class after that as constant hollow threats came from the Blonde but ultimately she remained composed.

Smiling to herself she was really happy to have a friend like Yang although almost seen as a polar opposite to herself by many other students at Beacon they just worked as friends. She was quiet. Yang was not. She liked to read, Yang would read scripts but besides that nothing. She was an A+ student. Yang was a D+ student barely scraping by. But it worked because they had one thing in common which was there passion of story telling.

Yang had grown up telling stories to Ruby after there mother, Summer passed away and making up plenty of lies to get out of spots of trouble with her teaches and her dad Tiayang had made her into a renowned story teller knowing how to show action to convey and makes things seem larger then life.

While Blake had developed this passion of story telling from her seemingly bad habit of reading everything and anything that she found appealing and wanting to bring a world of her own to life, Always methodically thinking of stories, character and worlds that she wished to bring to life through the power of theatre and really any other means.

Blake and Yang had always yearned to play bigger and better parts in the productions at Beacon and wanted to do more for the industry in the future. While Yang had always wanted to direct, Blake had always wanted to write. To have something that was her own to become a reality on the stage was always something she wanted to see become reality and with Yang being Director of the final production this year. That could become a reality.

With this in mind Professor Ports class went by in a flash and soon Blake was going back to her locker to collect her things for the weekend. Before her above sense of hearing heard something in the distance…

"BBBLLLLLAAAAKKKKEEEE!" screamed a familiar voice. Blake sighed as the sound got closer and closer at an alarming rate. Heavy footsteps stomping and other students struggling to get out of the way of this monster could also be heard. Knowing her fate, Blake let her body go limb as to avoid what would be a painful experience.

Blake turned around but not quickly enough as this blonde beast enveloped her. After Yang finally let go Blake fell to the wall in an attempt to catch her breath. "Hey" Yang said happily as ever. Blake glared at Yang "I told you not to do that anymore" Blake worded out breathlessly regaining her posture whilst vision also started returning to her. "Pffft whatever" Yang shrugged.

The two began to walk in sync to Blake's locker idly chatting about class and such. "Congratulations by the way" Blake said as they reached her locker as she started to grab her things. "Thank you" Yang said smiling brightly, "also I -" Yang was about to continue when a loud scream was heard similar to before "YYYYAAAANNNNGGG!" This scream was at a much higher pitch and came at a much more alarming rate from around the corner. Blake saw a flash before Yang was knocked to the floor with this small figure hugging at her torso.

"Oh my god Yang congratulation, that's amazing, well done!" said the small girl. "Thanks Ruby" Yang said before picking Ruby off of her and getting up to give her signature back breaking hug.

Blake watched this unfold and couldn't help but give a small smile. The two sister were as opposite as Blake and Yang were but they were family and that was all that needed to be said. After letting go of Ruby, Yang focused back on Blake "Hey so Blake like I was gonna say. Do you… I don't know… like wanna write the script for the play?" Blake knew this was coming but for some reason was really emotion about it. "Yes" she said quietly before sharing a more "tender" hug with Yang. Taken back for a second by the usually quiet and reserved girl that was hugging her Yang returned to normal. "Then it's settled" Yang said with triumph.

As the three girls left the school celebrating a pair of crimson eyes watched from the across the hall, orchestrating what would... be her master plan.

* * *

 _ **A/N Hey there, whats up? So that was the first chapter... of my first fanfic ever! Comments, reviews, questions, follows... favourites? All would be very welcome as I begin my treacherous journey to try and craft my very own FanFiction.**_

 _ **-PH1LEX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Huntress of Vale**

Chapter 2:

After that weekend Mrs. Goodwitch had asked to see Yang in her office with Cinder as discussed when they were with Professor Ozpin. Yang reached the office just a little after the bell had sounded for lunch to find Cinder waiting leaning against the wall staring straight at the blonde girl once she was close enough as if to intimidate her. Shrugging it off, Yang rolled her eyes to the girl and walked inside followed by the now flaring Cinder Fall into Mrs. Goodwitch's office.

Her office was full of many props, mirrors, scripts, posters and various other objects the most notable being her whip which sat on top of her bookshelf which seemed to be the pride of her collection as she would always have it on her even when told by Professor Ozpin on several occasions to stop taking it to rehearsals and walking around school with it. Glynda sat behind her desk seeing Yang and Cinder enter in the reflection of her handheld mirror and turned once they had closed the door.

"Please, have a seat." Mrs. Goodwitch said to the girls, they sat in the chairs in front of her desk and waited for Mrs. Goodwitch to say something but instead she got up and grabbed her whip from the top of her bookshelf. Yang and Cinder although not "friends" shared a quick glance of concern before feigning interest in each other and looking for something else to focus on as Mrs. Goodwitch rounded her office and started to pace herself behind the seated girls. "You girls can drop the act".

Both girls turned around in their chairs to look at Mrs. Goodwitch who was still slowly pacing behind them. They both shared questioning looks before returning to look at Mrs. Goodwitch. "What act?" Cinder stated in a monotone fashion raising a hand to her chest to feign innocence. Clearly Cinder was the better actor of the two so Yang did her best to stay looking confused.

Mrs. Goodwitch then turned to face the girls whip in hand and the light captured in the reflection of her glasses. "I said," speaking slowly through gritted teeth as she twisted her whip "drop the act!"

Yang immediately broke as she coughed violently realising she had not breathed since Mrs. Goodwitch had made her statement. Cinder rolled her eyes at Yang's actions and spoke to Mrs. Goodwitch in a quiet yet assertive tone "Whatever" and shifted in her chair to face away from Mrs. Goodwitch. Glynda marched across to the other side of her desk again to force eye contact with Cinder.

"Listen Cinder, Yang!" Yang straightened up in her chair watching as Mrs. Goodwitch gave them a stare full of conviction. "I know you may not be the "best" of friends, But this is an important opportunity and not one to be taken lightly. Therefore I want no arguing. And Cinder although you said Yang can direct by herself I discussed it with Professor Ozpin and you WILL co-direct this production as a team! Are we clear!?"

"Fine …" said Yang not so much loving the fact they were now co-directors again. "… Fine" Cinder simply stated again trying to avoid eye contact with her teacher. "… Good" Mrs. Goodwitch stated as she sat back down at her desk.

"Now that the issue is out of the way we can begin this meeting." Mrs. Goodwitch then went through her desk and pulled out a clipboard and begun writing. "Now, since you are both directing it would be wise to split up certain responsibilities therefore Yang" Mrs. Goodwitch pointed to Yang with her pen "You will manage up stairs when it comes time for production. Understood?" "Yes Maim" Yang said giving a subtle mock salute.

Mrs. Goodwitch nodded to Yang as confirmation before pointer her pen to Cinder "as for you Cinder you will be floor manger once it come time to raise the curtain. This was decided as it was you that was wanting to give up your role as co-director. It is still a very important position and one that shouldn't be taken lightly. Is that alright?" Cinder looked towards Mrs. Goodwitch before stating "That will be… acceptable…" Mrs. Goodwitch nodded appreciating Cinder's "willingness".

"Secondly you two will met with me regularly to discuss the progress of the production and also to ask me for anything you may need in regards to the production. Is that clear?" "Yes" the girls responded in unison in their respective tones.

"Third the draft script for your production will be due within a month from today." Mrs. Goodwitch then continued to jot down notes while stating, "I have spoken and expect good things out of Miss Belladonna, and it was a very kind act to let her write what will be your year level's final production. Yang" She then looked up to Yang who gave a confused look before jokingly stating, "Who said Blake was going to write the script? …" There was a pause and both Mrs. Goodwitch and Cinder stared at Yang. 'Geez tough crowd' Yang thought to herself before letting out a weak laugh scratching the back of her head "… I'll be sure to tell her that".

Mrs. Goodwitch nodded before continuing, "Finally if ever an issue arises due to you lack of compatibility or attempts to work together on this project, then as the Professor stated there will be no final Production at the end of the year. Understood?" Yang nodded her head in understanding before looking to Cinder where she caught the slightest glimpse of her signature smirk slip away to a stoic expression. Yang had the same uneasy feeling as after the meeting with Ozpin... Could she trust this girl?

"Very good" Mrs. Goodwitch said before putting her pen down to look at the girls. "You are dismissed. Enjoy the rest of lunch. Also please try to get along". The girls got up and walked out of the office saying their goodbyes to their teacher.

Once they had walked away from the Mrs. Goodwitch's office Yang decided to break the silence "Well that was a…" Yang turned to the direction of where Cinder was and found the girl had already sauntered half way down the hall. "… thing" she mumbled to herself before turning the other way and walking towards where she would find her friends.

"This was defiantly going to be thing," Yang thought to her self as she finished her walk and found her sister and best friend sitting at opposite sides of the bench under the cool shade of one of the many trees on campus.

"Sup Yang!" Ruby waved enthusiastically throwing Yang a juice box "Thanks Rubes" Yang said giving her sister a thumbs up. "How did the meeting with Mrs. Goodwitch go?" Blake said as she put down the most current book she was reading.

"Well…" Yang said as she sat down next to Blake and stated trying to get her straw into her drink. "It was defiantly interesting…" "What do you mean?" Ruby asked sipping on a Big M. "argh well Mrs. Goodwitch saw right through me and Cinder" "Cinder and I" Blake chimed in returning her eye to her book. Blake was well informed by Yang on what Cinder had done in Ozpin's office the other day and was just as suspicious as Yang as to what the girl's motives were.

"Whatever Blake! The point is she knows "Cinder and I" aren't going to get along. And that's not all; we have to be co-directors again! Which sucks so godda…" Just as Yang was going to continue, said girl could be seen staring… locking eyes on Yang from across the schoolyard seemingly trying to burn a hole into her head through the intensity of her stare. "See Blake what the actual f#! OW!" Yang looked away from the crimson girl to her sister who casually looked around as if she hadn't just kicked Yang under the table just now.

As Yang turned again to look at the girl that was currently ruining her life she had vanished. "Yang! Focus" Blake said waving her hand, trying to grab the blonde girls attention from searching for what was the course of her building rage. "We have more important issues like… I don't know … the production!" Yang stopped looking and directed her attention her friend who had put her book down for the sake of having what was meant to be a discussion on what had been explained in Mrs. Goodwitch's office.

Yang sighed before calming down enough to explain the situation of the upcoming production. "Okay … well the way it works is me and Cin …" Yang then saw Blake slightly turn her head at this. Yang quickly figured out why and bought a hand to her face before stating, "Cinder and I are co-directing again. But when it comes time for the performance I will become lead director and she will work as the floor manager which is pretty sweet I guess." "That's awesome Yang" Ruby said after downing her Big M. "Yeah well the reason for that was beca..."

"Yeah "sweet"… But what about the script whens that due?!" Blake said interrupting Yang.

"Well its due a month from today" Yang plainly stated before talking to Ruby again about how the roles will work between the reassigned co-directors of the production.

"A month …" Blake whispered to no one in particular.

As the sister's sitting next her continued chatting they somehow became distant in her mind. An uneasy feeling took over Blake as the task that had been given to her had finally and only now made her realise the magnitude of what it could or would mean.

She could write something terrible, something so horrendously awful or abstract that no one want's a part, something that would never be in comparison to the literature which she holds dear to her heart.

Looking very downtrodden Yang was the first to stop her conversation she was having with her sister to look over to the girl who looked out of place from her usually calm and uncaring demeanour. "Blake" Yang made sure she looked to her before continuing, "Don't worry okay! Its only a draft script that due and its not like your writing it yourself I'll be there to be honest and tell you if it boring or when it needs an explosion." Yang smiled and for some reason Blake found herself smiling too. "Shut up," Blake said before picking up her book to begin reading from where she had left off.

With these concerning thoughts in her mind at ease she began to think a little more positively about the opportunity she had been given by her friends. This was going to be hard work but defiantly a worthy experience; This seemingly made her more excited for the end of the day so she could begin conceptualising what would be Yang and Blake's end of year production.

At least thats what she thought...

* * *

 _ **A/N How about Team FNKI! (or was it FNKY?) and the soundtrack this season *drags hands down face* I literally can't even!**_

 _ **Seriously though, thank you to everyone who's showed interest in my fanfic so far. It really means a lot! I hope you enjoyed and continue to follow the story.**_

 _ **-PH1LEX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Huntress of Vale**

Chapter 3:

Mrs. Goodwitch sat in her office drumming her fingers as she waited somewhat patiently for the troublesome girl. The lunch period had begun and Mrs. Goodwitch was getting restless as well as annoyed that the girls had failed to both commit to the meeting time on only their second meeting.

Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard coming towards the door and with this Mrs. Goodwitch got up and opened the door for the blonde who had her hand ready to knock looking as though she was a deer caught in headlights.

"Enter Miss Xiao Long," She said before returning to her desk.

Yang sat down and waited for Mrs. Goodwitch to sit before explaining herself. "I'm so sorry. I was late to school and everything is just so CRAZY today and … whatever it doesn't matter…" Yang finished her apology in exasperation and out of breath as the run across the school that she had to perform in order to get to Mrs. Goodwitch's office in a somewhat timely manner had left her very out of breath.

"It seems as though you girls are giving me all sorts of grief today" Mrs. Goodwitch stated as she began getting her things in order to begin the meeting.

"How so?" Yang said finally catching her breath.

"Well, first Miss Fall said she would not be able to make this particular meeting. Saying she didn't feel like it." Yang internally rolled her eyes to this news but responded to the news with a sweet tone "She's such a joker isn't she."

Mrs. Goodwitch gave her questioning glare before letting it go. "Also it seems Miss Belladonna is very out of it this morning acting very peculiar... as well as sleeping in my classroom."

"Oh that's news to me," Yang said but in reality knowing why she had fallen asleep in class.

"Yes well this is a matter for Professor Ozpin… Anyway let us begin going over more details for the production." Mrs. Goodwitch said writing as she did so.

"Why do you do this to your self Blake" Yang thought to herself inwardly sighing and hoping Blake didn't get into to much trouble.

* * *

Blake Belladonna sat in the dark at her desk in her room. The time of day was unknown to her at this point as the make shift blind did a good job of keeping the sun/moon light out.

The room wasn't very big but it had everything Blake needed and in her mind that was perfect. Her family wasn't exactly wealthy which the pre-owned books that scattered the floor indicated. But she had family and friends as well as school to focus on. The only reason she found the room perfect was that it was hers alone and it allowed for silence and solitude.

Although today a sound elicited from the blonde girl who lay on the bed next to her.

Yang and Blake had been hard at work all day and night trying to complete a script or at least make the groundwork on an idea on which they could expand upon. Reading scripts and just discussing ideas had gotten the ideas flowing and had started what was a good idea for a script.

But now with the Yang asleep Blake felt it necessary to examine what they had written.

Her eyes were scanning the words she had written on the page over and over again. Re-reading, re-evaluating and always coming to the same conclusion.

This isn't good enough. She hated the words she had written and couldn't see the possibility of this ever being worthy. When compared to the literature and writing she loved.

Casting the script aside and leaving it idle among the other discarded attempt of plot or stories that were meant to be a script that would capture the hearts and minds of people she opened up her laptop and began typing again.

As time went by it was becoming increasingly hard to focus and keep her eyes open but she needed something now, anything, any kind of idea to formulate into something she could at least begin to build on.

And with these thoughts in her mind Blake attempted to carry on…

The sun eventually came up and crept its way through the window next to the bed finding holes in the make shift blind that would eventually land directly and the Blonde girls face.

This woke the blonde girl from her slumber, she hissed as the sunlight ruined her vision and ripped her from what was a peaceful rest. She reached for her scroll in her pocket and looked at the time. It was late but she was sure it was Sunday so it didn't really matter. "

Wait…" the blonde thought as her eyes continued to adjust.

"Its Monday" She said out loud finally sitting upright on the bed realising she had worn the clothes she had worn yesterday to bed.

But not before realising something else.

"This isn't my room," she said to herself again. Panning around to view the space.

"Correct, it's my room" Blake said staring at a computer screen.

"What the hell Blake… You" Yang shouted as she had almost been scarred half to death. Yang recomposed herself before getting up out of the bed. "Sorry for borrowing your bed last night" Again realising something was wrong she walked over to Blake stepping over piles of paper and scattered books that lay the foundations of Blake Belladonna's room.

"Whoa Blake I don't get how you can deal with all this mess on your floor" Yang looked to one and picked it up reading it briefly, she recognised what it was and felt herself inwardly sigh as well as feel resentful for letting herself fall asleep on Blake during the middle of writing the script.

"Hey" Yang in a regretful tome trying to get Blake's attention but already knowing what the quiet girls answer would be, "isn't this what we came up with yesterday" holding the script up. Blake didn't respond or turn around, Instead she continued to type away at her laptop.

"Blakeeee~" Yang chimed trying to grab the attention of the girl "Why was this thrown away?" Yang said with more assertion in her tone. She attempted to spin Blake in her chair. But the seated girl slapped Yang's hand away. "Blake seriously what's the big deal? Talk to me!" Yang said as she grabbed the side of the chair and in a swift motion forced the Blake to face her.

"Blake…" Yang raised her hand to the back of her head feeling awkward as she looked at the quiet girl. "Blake please lets talk about this" Yang said in a quieter tone. Blake didn't care for Yang's attempt at talk and instead spun around again and tried to continue working.

"Blake stop ignoring me. Why was this thrown away!?" Yang said with mixed feelings of anger as well as concern for her friend and her actions. "Talk to me Blake" Yang said again standing behind the other girl as she continued to type on her computer.

Blake seeing no more point to avoiding Yang she turned swivelled around in her chair and looked up to the blonde girl.

With an exasperated sigh Blake looked at the script and said, "It isn't…" Blake couldn't find the words to explain what she felt at this point. She had been up for so long and was so tired the words just couldn't come and she felt angry as well as saddened.

All she knew at this point was that the script just wasn't right.

A loud tearing sound could be heard which seemingly snapped Blake out of her trance. She turned to see Yang tear the script in half and then let it fall to the floor. "If its not the one. Its not the one" Yang said quietly whispering before perking up and apologising as she picked up the paper and put it into the bin near Blake's desk.

"Well I'm going to go home and be late for school," Yang said as she checked her scroll that had many messages from Tai Yang as well as Ruby. "Wish me luck" and with that the Blonde girl began her run down the stair.

Polite good mornings and goodbyes to Blake parents could be heard before the door sounded opening and closing.

Yang didn't ask for a reason or even question Blake's decision that the script wasn't right or at least try to defend the idea so they wouldn't have to come up with a new one. She was just with her. With that she decided it was time to take a break but not before looking at the time.

"Oh no"

* * *

"Why did I end up here?" Blake thought, one minute she was in her literature class and the next she was outside of Professor Ozpin's office awaiting what could be punishment for misbehaving, Although Blake didn't believe sleeping in class to be "misbehaving".

"You may enter" the Professor said from inside his office. With tired movements Blake enter the room and shut the door behind her before sitting down at one of the seats on the tables in front of Professor Ozpin's table.

The Professor was currently browsing through his scroll but looked up as soon as his student sat in front of him casting his scroll aside. "Well this is rare," He said as he rearranged his glasses to see the girl before him. Blake didn't respond opting to look downcast. "It isn't often that one of my top students such as your self is sent into my office". He said again trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, It's not often I fall asleep in class either" Blake said looking up to meet Professor Ozpin's concerned look. "What seems to be the matter Miss Belladonna?" He said again now brining his arms up to rest his head on his hands.

"Well I'm just having some personal issues at the moment sir… they just happened to catch up on me at school" Blake said avoiding eye contact with the teacher before him instead opting to look at the hands she held together in her lap.

"Is this to do with the schools end of year production by chance?" Professor Ozpin said. This took Blake aback, "You know I'm writing the script?" Blake said.

"Yes I am always kept up to date with my students especially in the arts program, Glynda has told me a lot about the work in literature you produce so I am already expecting a good performance regardless of whether you believe it yourself." Blake offered the Professor a weak smile but remained quiet preferring to look to the ground.

Seeing first hand that this was in fact the cause for her unusual behaviour the Professor continued, "You know Miss Belladonna, neither by fate or by chance you, Miss Xiao Long and Miss Fall have been given a great opportunity that few students have been able to take at this school. You all stride in your respective abilities and that is why you have been given such an opportunity." Lifting himself out of his chair he proceeded to get a book off of the top shelf.

Blake watched carefully as the Professor wiped away the dust on said book and viewed it with a small yet bitter smile. As if looking for the next words he was about to say.

"Mr's Belladonna what is your favourite fairy tale?" Professor Ozpin with a sly smile.

"I… don't exactly follow" Blake said not certain as to where the Professor was trying to say.

"Is there anything that inspires you to pursue your interest in writing like no else? Is there a form of fiction or fantasy that you see above all others and that you appreciate in its meaning the most?" He said with the book still in his grasp.

Blake seriously thought about the questions she had just been asked. However nothing came to mind. Although she had read more then people would consider "healthy" what did define her experience?

"Well it could simply be that the troubles you are experiencing may be coming from a lack of clarity and end goal in mind." Ozpin said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Might you try this?" Professor Ozpin said as he handed over the seemingly prized book to the dark themed girl.

Blake's golden eyes read the title "The Huntress of Vale". The book itself was nothing amazing looking very tattered possibly from being read multiple times. The Professor watched in interest as Blake inspected the book before beginning.

"Blake, I can't have a student such as yourself fretting as well as sleeping in class therefore I think it would be wise to excuse you for the day so you will be ready for tomorrow. However do read this book I have given you when you get the chance I'm sure it will find you well."

Blake now at home and in her room once again collapsed dropping her things and attempted to sleep. However the short nap she had had in Mrs. Goodwitch's class has seemingly given her the energy needed to avoid sleep at this current time.

Looking across with her face buried in her pillow she saw the book given to her by Professor Ozpin poking out of her bag.

"What else can I do?" She thought to her self drearily as sleep had not come, "Maybe inspiration will just hit me."

Little did she know that in that time of delusional despair as she read the book and delved within a world full of monsters known as "Grimm", war between oppression, war between schools and ultimate despair that had totally twisted what she expected from reading the beginning of the seemingly childish book given to her from Professor Ozpin...

Inspiration would grace itself in Blake's presences.

Not bothering to check the time or even get out of her school uniform she sat to her laptop and with that Blake began writing.

* * *

 _ **A/N Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy so I wrote a chapter. I hope you enjoy. Volume 3 was pretty great. Can't wait for Volume 4 :)**_

 _ **-PH1LEX**_


End file.
